Fairy Tail is my Family
by ratedn777
Summary: One of my ideas and I do not own original content, only this fic.
1. Chapter 1

(Sound effects, background)

**Magic, attacks**

"Talking"

SHOUTING

Sssttttuutteerrinng

I do not own the original content just this story.

Lucy, where are you?

"LUCY WHERE ARE YOU? A man shouted out on top of the roof of a building. He had gravity defying sun-kissed blond spikey hair on his right side with a fringe on his left side. He has bright cerulean blue eyes and possesses six whisker marks, with three on each side. He was wearing a black shirt with a Heart Kruez logo, with orange cargo trousers and blue combat boots. Blue sweat bands were on each wrists and a strap around his body with a sheathe connected to it and inside the sheathe was a katana blade with a white and blue handle. All in all he had the build of a muscular athlete in peak physical condition.

"Man Lucy you need to stop getting lost, it's really annoying. It's been a three days already, guess I better ask for directions maybe I can find you at Fairy Tail" he said to himself. Meeting several people on the way and asking for the nearest directions, Naruto was on his way towards the Fairy Tail building. After finally making out the building, he walked directly towards it and saw a blue clothed figure holding a staff of some kind and assumed it was a mage of the guild. Lifting his arm to call out to the figure, it was then the figure passed Naruto by and completely ignored him. This figure was Mystogan, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and in the running of Fairy Tail's strongest mage.

'What mysterious guy. I hope he's not an emo bastard with an inferiority complex. I don't think I could handle that.' Naruto thought to himself, oh boy did he hate those type of guys, as well as sexist pigs, super perverts and arrogant power hungry bastards.

(In the shinobi world Sasuke, Kiba, Jiraiya and Madara sneezed violently and then died at their specific locations due to the constant sneezes)

Opening the doors, he saw his long-time companion Lucy along with several people looking at the top floor of the building. There was a spikey blond haired man with a scar on his right eye with shape of a lightning bolt. He was huge and had the build of a bodybuilder and had a smug grin on his face. Naruto could tell this guy seemed like nothing but trouble and had a dangerous aura around him, Naruto knew he had to be careful of this man. When the man left Naruto felt best let his presence be known to them, with a fist on his mouth he coughed and got the guild members attention.

Everyone turned to him with, Lucy stuttering "NNNaaaruto", Lucy exclaimed in surprise before pulling him towards a hug into her large breasts. "Where were you I was worried, its been three days."

"Mphm-hajaljdndlj-jdhsdka-jaashawgj"(Lucy could you let go, I can't breathe), mumbled Naruto while being buried between her two mounds. She let him go and apologized to him, while the others were confused and wondered who this man was. Erza coughed into her iron clad fist alerting and reminding Lucy and Naruto that they not alone.

"Sorry, sorry we got caught up into the moment. Uhhh. Nice to meet you I'm Naruto, Lucy's friend. Let us get along", Naruto bowed towards the Fairy Tail members. The guild master smiled at the respect of this young man, unlike a certain member of his guild and we all know who is referring to.

"Nice to meet you Naruto I'm M—"Makarov started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Master Makarov Dreyar, third guild master of Fairy Tail and one of the ten wizard saints, a group made of ten wizards considered the strongest mages of all of Fiore. It is an honour to meet you, I have heard all about you as I am a huge fan of the wizard saints." Naruto interrupted the master with an excited tone that reminded Makarov of the ever so hyperactive Natsu, who was grinning at the prospect of fighting this man.

One by one Naruto greeted each and every member, from the sweet and gentle Mirajane to the ever so strict and serious Erza. Finally he greeted Natsu, the young dragon slayer shook hands with him. "I just heard from Lucy about you, she said you're strong, so wanna fight!"

"Natsu, you just got beat by both Erza and Laxus, with each of them giving you one hit. You really want to lose third time to a new member?" Happy, Natsu's faithful companion, told his friend with an amused tone.

Natsu looked at Happy with a scowl and was about to speak, "Maybe later Natsu I just got here and I need to find a place to stay" Naruto stepped in before Natsu could answer knowledge. "Maybe after I find a place and when I've been on a few jobs, too be honest I want to fight you too" Naruto said with conviction and then held his hand up, with Natsu slamming his hand onto his and both gripped each other's hand as if they were friends for a long time.

"It's promise we will fight each other to which of us is stronger", both Natsu and Naruto exclaimed in union. Two peas in a pod would be the term to describe the two.

(2 days later)

"Whew doing three jobs in a row is tiring, but I got to prove my metal to the guild, Naruto Uzumaki doesn't back down believe it!" Naruto walked back to the guild and entered the main hall where he saw worried the expressions on the guild members. "Mira what happened?"

"Naruto it's terrible, Natsu and Happy took an S-Class mission and they took Lucy with them. We sent Gray to stop them before he could, but they haven't returned." Mirajane finished in an exasperated tone. Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of his friends going on a mission, WITHOUT HIM.

"WHY NATSU, HAPPY, LUCY. DON'T YOU THINK I WANTED GO ON AN S-CLASS JOB" Naruto shouted to the heavens. Everyone sweat dropped on how Naruto was too similar to Natsu, I mean seriously they could be brothers if they didn't look so different.

"Naruto please now's not the time for that, they're in danger and this job is too dangerous for them to handle" Mirajane pleaded with him with tears threatening to fall out. Naruto eyes widened, one thing he hated was seeing his friends cry, now was not the time to be petty his friends were in danger and the stability of his friends worry increased.

"Don't worry Mira I won't allow it. I'll bring those idiots back alive, even if I have to drag them back kicking and screaming. That's a promise of a life time" Naruto told her with conviction and his eyes hardening again. "Master allow me to retrieve them, I won't let my arrogance blind me."

"Naruto I can't allow you to go after them, you are not an S-class mage. We have to wait for Erza, she'll be here in a few…" Makarov was interrupted by a fierce shout from Naruto.

"BY THEN IT COULD BE TOO LATE! I'm sorry Master but I'm a mage of Fairy Tail now, S-Class or not cannot let this go. If I did, I would abandon my friends, now jobs come and go, but friends are forever. I think of everyone in Fairy Tail as my friends, no scratch that as my family. If I abandon Natsu and the others, then I would worse than trash." Naruto showed the guild mark on his arm to emphasis his point.

Everyone looked on with shock and were speechless. This boy, no, MAN was the word to describe him would be willing to risk his life and excommunication for the sake of the guild members. 'This brat truly inherits the trait of a true Fairy Tail wizard' Makarov though before sighing, "Fine but be careful my boy and make sure to bring them back safe and sound."

Naruto grinned, "Oh I intend too" with everyone in the guild smiling at his infectious attitude. "Well let's get shaking", he went outside and pulled out a…..key. Everyone who followed him were confused, that key clearly didn't have any zodiac symbols or looked like it contained a celestial spirit. Pouring magic into the key smoked formed and poof, once it cleared everyone's jaw went down to the ground. There stood a motorbike, "Everyone, say hello to Machine Zerohorn (Kamen Rider Zeronos's bike), fastest land vehicle known to man and only I can ride it since it's tuned specifically my magic aura."

"Uhmmmm Naruto, the job is to Galuna Island, so you need a boat to get there" Mirajane explained to him. Naruto sealed his bike back into the key, a cloud forming on top of his head with him being on his hands and knees. "Here's a map and communication lacrima. You should go by the docks and rent a boat."

"Got it, I'll bring them back and gramps don't be too hard on them" Naruto said before setting off into the distance.

(Meanwhile inside the guild building on the second floor)

"Naruto, huh? Finally someone with talent, too bad he's exactly like those weaklings. How can I convince into joining me?" thought out loud this behemoth of a man. Laxus Dreyar the grandson of Makarov Dreyar and S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, seemed interested into mold Naruto into one of his faction of mages.

(Next day on Galuna Island)

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII" screamed Lucy who was about to be trampled by a giant rat until a figure slashed the somewhat dangerous beast (well to Naruto, the beast looked ridiculous, it was wearing an apron for goodness sake) and the rat was rendered unconscious.

Lucy saw the person, this figure was Naruto. "Naruto hey thanks for sav…", Lucy suddenly stopped as she saw his eyes possessing menacing gleam in them, boy did he look pissed. "Hehehehe, promise you won't hurt me."(Echoing just like in the anime when confronted by Erza)

"I can't guarantee that Lucy. Now where are the other three idiots?" he stepped forward towards Lucy, when suddenly Happy flew into his eyesight. Happy saw a pissed off Naruto and ready to fly away, but was not fast enough and grabbed by the tail. "Now let me correct myself, where are those TWO idiots?"

Happy and Lucy were both terrified at the site of Naruto. 'He's just as scary as Erza' Happy thought while getting ready to sing like a canary and beg for mercy if Naruto had any.

(An hour later in a village tent)

"Gray I thought you were better than this. Defying Master's orders like that, worried everyone back at the guild ya know" Naruto finished while reprimanding himself inwardly for his verbal tick.

'Ya Know?' all three thought in unison.

Naruto knowing what all three were thinking about, "It's a verbal tick I inherited and it sometimes come out when I'm either excited or angry, but I guess you guys know it's the latter I'm feeling now don't you?" Naruto wanted an explanation and considering what he had to go through to get here, he was going to get one.

Gray went on about his parent's death to meeting Ur and how he and Lyon were both her students. Then he told them about Deliora and how Ur sacrificed her life to protect them, as well as now Lyon trying to thaw out Deliora so he can defeat him. "So if you want to try to stop me, do it now cause I ain't allowing it to go down like this. I am a mage Fairy Tail so do your worst!" putting a hand on the guild mark found on his chest.

Naruto contemplated his rebuttal before giving his verdict…

(Some time later)

Natsu defeated the old man known as Zalty. As well as Gray defeating Lyon. Both mages were witnessing the rebirth of Deliora commencing in front of them alongside Lyon.

"YES YES. Deliora I will defeat you and surpass master Ur, becoming the strongest mage in the world!" His madness truly taking over and once again affecting his actions. That is until a powerful presence and aura formed over them all. It was Naruto with marks all over his body and powerful energy around him, along with a magical seal underneath. Lyon began to look on with fear while Natsu and Gray were equally fearful though were also excited, as Naruto promised to fight Natsu one day.

**Fire Water Air Earth Ancient Spell: Obliteratio-, **he was suddenly stopped himself as he saw Deliora possessing cracks on its skins. The cracks beginning to increase until Deliora was completely crumbled. 'What's going on here, Deliora's dead.'

"Uuuurrr'sss spell destroyed it" Gray stuttered with everyone looking on in shock.

And I'm ending it right there. Naruto's past will be explained, I'm feeling this first chapter is the result of some of my improvements. I just need to find a way to increase the quantity of it. So what do you think, oh and don't worry I will explain Naruto's past in later chapters and how he met Lucy. I also changed his magic.

Small bio-

Name- Naruto Uzumaki

Age- 17

Likes- every one of his friends in Fairy Tail, ramen, pranks and training with Natsu.

Dislike- arrogant people, sexist pigs, perverts and emo bastards.

Magic abilities-

Elementalist Magic- can manipulate the elements to his control and use them to attack. As well as combine them to form powerful destructive spells.

Ninja Resonance- an accomplished ninja he possesses something called ninja resonance. He can use ninja techniques as long as he can use his hands perform the necessary seals. (Basing this off the PS2 game Shinobi)

Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant- having learned and studied various martial arts styles, he also can use magic to enhance his abilities.

Master Swordsman- his katana isn't just for show, with it he is just as deadly as he is with his hand to hand skills.

Expert Weapons Specialist- having trained extensively as a ninja he has mastered several weapons, though his swordsmanship skills are superior.

Powerful Stamina- his stamina skills can only to be compared to one of the ten wizard saints and highly insane.

Intellect- well not as clever as Mirajane or Erza, he shows absolute battle expertise.

Adaptability- he can adapt to any situation and environment, with the jungle forest environment being considered being his playground.

Personal History-N/A (contains spoilers)


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to set the record straight, this Naruto is not from the shinobi world and is a magic born ninja and has enhanced strength like Natsu, Gray or Erza. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, now its show time.**

**Chapter 2: Ultear and Phantom Lord**

"What do you mean Gray?" Naruto asked his comrade in confusion. He was prepared to use his **Obliterate** spell to pulverise Deloira but the demon simply shattered into dust after appearing to be released.

"What I mean is since **Iced Shell **is made from Ur's body, Ur is alive in the form of ice and that also means…" Gray started but was finished by Naruto.

"That her ice form was slowly draining Deloira's life force. So that's why it rumbled into dust because Ur was slowly draining its life force and the ice didn't melt like regular ice as it was alive."

"But that would also mean…" Lyon started and was answered by Gray.

"That you tried to kill Ur Lyon." Gray extended his hand to the fallen Lyon and offered him help. "Lyon it's not your fault, you truly believed Ur died from using the spell, I should have told you sooner. In fact I should of…"

"NOOOOO! It was my fault, I let my obsession of surpassing Ur cloud my judgement and because of me-" ~smack~

"Quit bullshitting me! You are disgracing Ur's teachings, she wanted you to live. She sacrificed her life for you and Gray, she considered both of you as her precious students. It's only natural for a student to surpass his teacher and while I don't agree with your methods, you tried your best and so did Gray. What happened was in the past Lyon, all we can do now is move forward and hope for the future." Naruto interrupted Lyon with complete determination in his eyes.

"Who are you? And why are you helping me?" Lyon asked while being helped up by Gray and staring at Naruto with calculating eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki. A mage of Fairy Tail." Naruto replied while stretching his arms and sighing tiredly. "Natsu, Gray we should head back to the village, we still got a curse to uplift. Let's get moving." Both mages nodded at his instructions.

'How strong is Naruto?' 'Naruto's really strong I can't wait to fight him!' Both Gray and Natsu thought simultaneously.

(At the village, sometime later)

"LUCY WE'RE BACK!" Naruto shouted out to his best friend who saw him with Natsu and Gray. Also she saw LYON!

"NARUTO LYON'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU! AND HE'S BEING CARRIED BY…. Gray?" Lucy shouted "Okay what's going on here?"

"Relax Luce, it's all good. He turned his back from the dark side." Naruto explained to them on what occurred while they were dealing with Deloira's resurrection. "So what about those two?" He pointed towards Sherry and Yuka and Lucy explained that they regret what they did and how the village was repaired somehow.

"So that's all done and dusted, what are we going to do about the villagers?" Gray asked with concern. They were still demons and they already asked Lyon who said that they were already like this before his team set afoot on Galuna Island.

"So it wasn't the effect of moon drip, then what was it that caused them to turn into…" Naruto thought aloud until it hit him. "Wait a second I have an idea! Natsu, Gray lend me your aid!"

"Uhhh sure but what do you need me for Naruto?" Natsu asked in confusion on what Naruto needs of him and how he can help out with this whole mess. Gray nodded but was also confused.

"Natsu, Gray we're going to destroy the moon!" Naruto exclaimed in the strictest confidence to which Natsu got excited at the prospect of blowing up the moon. Though that did not help the others when Lucy began to question his methods "I know what I'm doing, I think I know what may of causeed this."

"Ready when you are Naruto." Natsu exclaimed alongside Gray.

"Alright Natsu I need you to use your **Fist of the Fire Dragon **and Gray I need you to create a spear using your **Ice Make**. Alright let's get go!" Naruto shouted out to. Naruto grabbed the spear and poured his magic into it while Natsu ignited his fist and got ready for the signal.

Naruto threw the spear and then threw Natsu into the air. "NOW NATSU!"

**Fist of the Fire Dragon**, Natsu used his technique which increased the spear's velocity and seemingly shattered the sky which shocked everyone except Naruto.

"As I thought it the Moon Drip Ritual had a side effect because of the residue magic that was left over the island, causing a crystalized dome to be formed." Which once again left everyone speechless of finding out this information.

Lucy shout in fear "AHHHHHHH NARUTO SAID SOMETHING SMART! IT'S THE END!" which got laughs from everybody but Naruto who replied with a 'Hey!'

"What's this? How come we're still demons?" a villager asked in still wondering why they were like this. Everyone began to panic until Naruto interrupted.

"It's simple really. The Moon Drip did not affect your appearance at all. You guys were never human to begin with, which means that you have always been demons."

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Everyone shouted at Naruto, who covered his ears in pain.

"Hey quiet down you lot. I'll explain, if this curse was real then wouldn't Lyon and his gang also be turned to demons since they stated to have been on the island for three years." Naruto said to them while rubbing his ears. "It seems to me that the people of this village use **Transformation **just like Mira to alter their appearance to that of humans so they can go out in broad daylight. The moon drip simply gave them amnesia."

"But what about Bobo?" Moka the chief asked, who missed his son thinking he was dead.

"I can answer that." said a voice who Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy recognised.

"BOBO!" shouted Moka who cried tears of joy. "You see I managed to remember who I was and found out everyone lost their memories, so I went to get help from the outside, but I needed on to stay outside in case the curse affected me as well."

"But how did you disappear when we were on the boat?" Lucy asked and jumped up when Bobo revealed he had wings.

"Flight huh?" Naruto asked. The villagers began to remember everything and a celebration ensued.

(2 days later, Magnolia Town)

"Why couldn't we take the reward money?" Lucy asked Naruto who shrugged and answered her question which the others agreed to.

"One it wouldn't be right and two you got a new celestial spirit key. Isn't that enough?" He asked her to which she cried on about her rent.

"Besides that's nothing compared to what master will do to you guys, if guys forgot rent Lucy." He grinned at their expressions that showed fear, well except Natsu who had a shit eating grin. "And Natsu don't think you can talk your way out of it, he's furious." Natsu started to scream and run but Naruto grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along.

The terrified members plus Naruto saw their guild building pierced with iron spike clubs.

"What happened to our guild?" Gray yelled out with everyone faces showing worry and shock for their fellow guild members.

"I believe I can explain that." said a voice behind them. It was Erza. "Follow me and your questions will be answered."

(Sometime later at temporary guild hall)

"Phantom Lord, you mean the guild that has Jose Porla and one of the wizard saints just like you master?" Naruto question his guild master with complete seriousness. "What are we gonna do Master?"

"Nothing! Come on gramps, let me at 'em. They need to pay for what they did to our guild." Natsu shouted at Makarov, made a comical angry face and slapped Lucy on the ass.

"Master leave poor Lucy alone!" Mirajane said with a cute pouty face.

"Why did you slap my/Lucy's ass?" Naruto and Lucy asked.

"Hahahahaha."

(Later that night)

"I'm glad you guys are with me." Smiled one Levy McGarden, who was travelling with her teammates from Shadow Gear Jet and Droy.

"No problem Levy." Jet said.

"Yeah Phantom Gear won't hurt you when we're around." stated Droy

"Gihi. Is that so? I wouldn't be too sure about that." A voice called out to the three of them and it all went black from there.

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter. Hopefully next one will be longer and better. Okay next story to be released will be my version of Era of Lightning, which people will be happy to know that Earth Dragon Slayer won the poll. Also I will make another story, since I got a few ideas from watching Amazing Spider-man 2 (7/10 rating from me, I did enjoy it)**

**Also The Path I Choose will be updated soon and I was thinking of making a Neglected Naruto fic, not because I hate them, but I read a few stories lately. Please let me know what you guys thinks and once again sorry for this short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, sorry for the wait but this story isn't a priority as much as my other ones. The Era of Lightning remake is up. If I have made any type-o's in any my stories, sorry in advance. Once again I do not own the original content only this fic.**

Chapter 3: Fairies vs Phantoms

"Ramen! Oh how I love you so." Naruto mumbled in his sleep, dreaming about his favourite food in the world. A knock was heard by Naruto so he got up to answer the door.

"Naruto-man! Something terrible happened! Phantom Lord struck again, we need to head towards the park now!" That was all needed to spark Naruto into action, with quick movement he changed using **Re-quip, **though it was nowhere the level Erza possesses. With that done Naruto followed Elfman to the park.

Initially arriving at the park in mere minutes, Naruto saw everyone from Fairy Tail there with Lucy covering her mouth with her hand. There chained to the tree was Team Shadow Gear branded with Phantom Lord's insignia. Naruto felt rage inside him grow and reaching a boiling point until he heard footsteps. Master Makarov had made it to the park seeing the sight before him.

"It was one thing to attack the building. That could easily be rebuilt but to spill the blood of my children is entirely different matter. If you mess with one of our own, then you mess with all of us. I declare war on Phantom Lord!" Makarov finished with complete authority. Naruto and the others roared with ferocity and marched alongside Makarov to deal with Phantom Lord. Lucy and Mira opted to stay with the injured members and take them to the hospital.

(Phantom Lord castle)

"I wonder what look is on those fairies faces? I bet..!" That was all a random member of Phantom Lord could say before an explosion from the wall knocked him back and down for the count.

(Play Fairy Tail Theme)

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov shouted as everyone from Fairy Tail stood there with looks of rage and defiance. Naruto and Natsu stood at the front before charging for an all-out attack. Naruto slashed several members of the opposing force before unleashing a deadly fire spell that took the form of a whirlwind and burned several members. Natsu used a powerful roar to burn other members of Phantom Lord. Everyone was fighting and pushing back the enemy, while Master Makarov swatted back a good number of members while walking towards Jose's location.

(End Theme)

"**Roar of the Iron Dragon!" **A voice shouted at them and took out several members of the guild. Naruto saw the attacker, Gajeel the **Iron Dragon Slayer.** "Gihi. Weak fairies, it's time to clip your wings." With that Gajeel charged and turned his hand into an iron club which sent several Fairy Tail members back. Elfman attacked Gajeel with a metal arm and pushed Gajeel back a few feet, only for Gajell to retaliate and send Elfman back flying a few and knock into other Phantom Lord members.

(Play Black Flame ost)

'This guy doesn't care for his own comrades!' Naruto used his hands in a fashion to maker-magic and summoned another Naruto who went behind Gajeel and kicked him towards the real Naruto but Gajeel turned back to the other Naruto and sent iron nails at him, which hit him in the chest and caused the clone to disappear. It was still too late for Gajeel, Naruto kicked him but Gajeel blocked with his iron club. This caused Naruto wince in pain slightly giving Gajeel a chance to strike however Naruto moved out of the way and slid back. Gajeel was going for another roar but Natsu interjected in front of Naruto and matched Gajeel's roar with his own that caused a collision of attacks and knocked back several combatants.

'This is the power of a **Dragon Slayer.**' Naruto then saw a Phantom Lord mage use fire to burn some of the Fairy Tail members, this was Totomaru of the Elemental Four, who is said to manipulate flames because of magic. Naruto swiftly turned his attention towards Totomaru and unsheathed his blade. Totomaru sent a human sized fireball at him, which Naruto cut it in half before striking Totomaru with a fist that sent him flying out of building literally. One of the Elemental Four was taken down easily by Naruto, which got Naruto thinking to himself.

'Wait! I know Gajeel's the ace of Phantom Lord and the Elemental Four are there S-Class mages but I only seen one of them. Where are the other three then?' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a figure falling through the ceiling. Naruto saw that it was Master Makarov and caught him before he hit the surface.

(End music)

"MASTER!" Naruto yelled out so everyone could hear him. The fairies saw their beloved master held in Naruto's arms and lost morality in the process. The phantoms began retaliating and Naruto saw that his fellow guild members were starting to lose except a few members. "Everyone! Carry the wounded and retreat. We've lost momentum and we need to get Master out of here." Gray wanted to stay and fight but Erza managed to persuade him to retreat. Before Naruto left he saw the figure responsible for Makarov's condition, Aria of the Elemental Four. Naruto glared at him for a while before retreating with the others.

(Time skip after Lucy is saved)

"Mira, Cana any luck in contacting Mystogan or Laxus." Naruto asked having heard about the two S-Class mages from the others. They both shook their heads sideways indicating that it was a negative.

"Well we managed to get a hold of Laxus, though he refused to help us unless we did something for him." Cana explained. Naruto asked what did they have to do get him to help, he did not like the answer.

"T-t-that BASTARD! When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born. Mira, Cana do not worry I will protect the guild. I already took down Totomaru of the Elemental Four with one hit, the ones who we should watch out for are the rest of that group and Gajeel and let's not forget Jose." Naruto explained that he took down one of Phantom Lords S-Class mage with ease.

(Ground shaking)

"What's happening?" Mira questioned the cause of the earthquake. It was then they heard Phantom Lord's guild masters voice and all three went out to see a horrific sight. Phantom Lord's castle transformed into a giant robot which prepared a magical seal and attacked them, luckily Erza used her **Adamantine Armour **and blocked it but it caused her to collapse with her damaged armour. Naruto caught Erza and glared at the robot.

"FAIRY TAIL! NO HARM SHALL BEFALL YOU AS LONG AS YOU HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA TO US!"

"Cut the bullshit! You think you can intimidate us with that giant robot! Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail and we will not hand her over!" Natsu shouted out with fury with the other guild members agreeing with him. Soon enough creatures began to attack Fairy Tail with all their might. With this Naruto, Gray, Elfman and Natsu began to head out to destroy the giant's power source.

"Guys they are a part of Jose's magic! So don't hold back!" Cana stated as she destroyed one Shade after the other, only for the process to repeat.

(With Natsu)

"Halt intruder! You face I, the substitute of Lord Totomaru. Genshiro Hydou!" A fire mage appeared in front of Natsu and sent a large fireball at him. Natsu devoured it and hit **Fire Dragon's Fist **at him, sending him flying.

"Man that guy was weak! That fire controlling guy was stronger than him and we still overpowered him during that fight until Naruto interrupted and sent him flying. Come on Happy lets destroy that thing!" With that Natsu destroyed the so called power source.

"Hey it didn't work! Why didn't it work?" Happy wondered until Naruto popped out of nowhere. This caused them to jump up in surprise. They asked what he was doing here before explaining what happened, how Mira told him that the Elemental Four were literally the power source and most of them were beaten by the others and now there was one left.

"Natsu. Gajeel has Lucy, only you can stop him. I know what you're thinking but I have something to say." Natsu and Happy were listening to Naruto when he shocked them to the core. "Natsu only a **Dragon Slayer **can beat another **Dragon Slayer,** besides you are the man who will surpass me and Erza. Now go and save Lucy!" Natsu and Happy went to save their friend, while Naruto went to handle Aria.

(With Erza and the others)

Naruto made to where Aria was located but found him beaten by Erza and the others standing beside her. "Damn, you guys could have left me some action. But I suppose it's for the best and how are you feeling Erza?"

"I'm fine Naruto. This guy was noth**…**" a dark presence descended on them. Jose Porla had arrived and ready for battle.

"So you fairies have beaten my elite huh. No matter now you face me and let's just say without your precious guild master, you don't stand a ghost of a chance." Jose said while flailing his dark magical power.

'Such evil power! It makes you physically sick.' Everyone but Naruto thought, who looked ready for a fight.

"Guys leave him to me. None of you can hold a candle to him. If things get rough you guys have my permission to jump in but for now it's my fight." Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Jose Porla looked closely at Naruto before his eyes widened in realisation.

"You boy what is your name?" Jose asked him which disturbed everyone.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Jose's shock subsided and he grinned. "I see. So your Kushina's boy and by looking at the colour of your hair, it's easy to figure out who your father is." This shocked everyone including Naruto, who looked at him in anger.

"How do you know my mother? And you knew my so called '_father'_." Naruto said father with loathing, which shocked his fellow guild members about the venom laced in his voice.

"It's not every day you meet with the son of the former Red Death Kushina Uzumaki and also the former Wizard Saint Minato Namikaze." He smirked at the expressions of the rest the fairies priceless expressions. "Oh he didn't tell you? Well turns out little Lucy isn't the only one with secrets, the brat here is the son of two powerful figures and hid it from you. Of course considering what happened 12 years ago…" that was all that could be said before Jose was hit by a lightning bolt.

"Shut up!" Naruto raged with his power flailing around which started to scare the others. "That man is not my father, I owe him nothing! Everyone get out of here before you get stuck in between the crossfire." With that the others left but not before having one final glance at Naruto, silently praying he will be fine.

"That kind of hurt my boy. Well no matter you won't live to regret that decision." With that Jose and Naruto clashed and caused thunder to pour down.

(Play Released Power ost)

Naruto sent a fire blast at Jose who countered with a dark beam in one hand and released another one at Naruto who summoned a golden magical circle to block it. Naruto used his **Resonance: Solid Illusions **spell to summon two more Naruto's and both of them circled Jose and attempted to strike him. Even though both possessed speed that rivalled the speed of sound, Jose still struck them both of with his dark magic causing them to fade. However this is what Naruto needed to gain an advantage and used **Speed Boost **to strike Jose in the stomach and sent him flying towards the rubble.

"You're a wizard saint. Guess they'll give anyone the title now-a-days and I was hoping for a challenge." Naruto stated but was hit by a **Dark Beam **spell, then several more before being punched at the face and knocked back. "I guess now you're gonna take me seriously then Jose! This is gonna be fun! **Vortex!**" Naruto held a swirling energy ball in his hands and released it towards Jose, used **Dead Wave **to counteract it, ensuing a power struggle. Both attacks caused them both to slide back.

Naruto was hit with another wave and continuously hit with more beam spells before going on one knee. Naruto had enough and used his trump card, magical chains. **"Chain Magic: Lightning Pulse!" **Naruto's chains aimed for Jose who sent another **Dead Wave **at him, though the chains hit their target but Naruto felt the full force of Jose's attack. Jose sent his dark creatures to hold Naruto before he began to finish him off. A beam of light pierced Jose in the shoulder, though Jose himself did not flinch at the attack.

(End music)

The creatures were destroyed and Naruto saw his saviour. Master Makarov was back and boy he looked pissed off. "There has been much blood spilled. The children's blood, Jose I cannot allow you to get away with this." A clash ensued once again but it was short lived as Makarov revealed a sacred spell of Fairy Tail.

"**Fairy Law!"** Everything was enveloped in a bright light and went completely white.

There stood Jose shielding himself with his arms, his hair gone white and his appearance turned into that of an old man. Jose looked as if he was in pure agony. Naruto looked over to his side seeing his guild master knocking out Aria.

'That magic Master used was to stop conflict. Is this the true power of a wizard saint?' Naruto thought before heading out with the master and towards the other guild members. There he met up with everybody and saw Rune Knights arriving, then complete hilarity ensued. Also it seemed Natsu beat Gajeel.

(A few days later after Lucy's confrontation with her father and Loke's status as a celestial Spirit revealed)

"So Ultear this Naruto. He was strong enough to hold off a wizard saint like Jose. You saw him in Galuna Island how powerful would you say he is?" A blue haired individual asked. This man was Jellal Fernandes, who took the guise of Seigrein and acted as a council member as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Jellal, I would say he could match even you in power. He has potential and if it wasn't for Natsu Dragneel I would have found out more. However onto more pressing matters regarding Erza Scarlet. With her in your grasp we should be able to use the R-system to revive Lord Zeref." The extremely attractive Ultear stated while wondering about the one named Naruto.

'So the son of Minato Namikaze lives. Master Hades will be pleased.'

**End**

**Sorry for the short chapter but my other stories are taking focus, though I will still continue this one. Naruto's hatred for Minato will be explained in later chapters. Also the Solid Illusions are more durable versions of shadow clones and much more powerful. **


	4. Finale

Moving Forward-The Future Awaits

"So Naruto is their son? I suspected as much." Makarov drank his sake as Erza, Gray, Mira, Natsu and Lucy stood demanding an answer of what Makarov knew of Naruto's father.

"Gramps we need a straight answer, Naruto hasn't spoken to anyone and just keeps going on jobs. Tell us what you know so we can help him." Gray spoke in a worried tone.

"Very well I will tell you what I know of his parents. Kushina Uzumaki, was once a member of the Rune Knights being one of the best. Minato Namikaze was once a freelance mage and was once considered Fiore's top mage." They let the old man conintue as he took another sip of his drink.

"Kushina was known to have fiery red hair that flows dangerously, she was as beautiful as she was deadly. In fact Erza you look a lot like her." Erza blushed at the praise while the others imagined it for themselves.

"Minato had blond hair and blue eyes just like Naruto except he lacked Naruto's facial features. Minato soon took missions from the council until he became a Wizard Saint but before that he met Kushina and before anyone knew it they fell in love.

I met both of them and I can tell you that they were good people. I don't know what happened to cause Naruto to hate Minato but it must have been major for someone like Naruto to hate somebody." Makarov left afterwards, with the small group thinking.

"I say we just ask him." Natsu spoke out with his arms crossed and his normal confused face.

"We can't do that! Naruto won't like us asking that!" Unfortunately Lucy didn't see Naruto behind her.

"Ask me what?" Lucy screamed and jumped into the air for comic effect until she landed back on her feet. "So what do you want to ask me?" Erza being the ever blunt individual got straight to the point.

"We want to know about you and your parents." Naruto remained impassive for a few seconds until he sighed.

"I thought you would ask sooner or later but you asked, so much for privacy. But not here, follow me to my house." They followed Naruto to his home and there he began his tale.

"Master already told us of your parents' history together." Lucy interrupted before he could even began.

"Then it saves time. First this is what happened in my life….." Naruto began his story.

(Flashback, 12 years ago)

"_When's dad coming home mom?" A 5 year old Naruto asked his mother who smiled at him though Naruto didn't know what was inside her mind. They lived in the peaceful forest outside of their _

'_You've been gone for a long time Minato. Our son needs his father.' Both mother and child heard a knock on their door. Kushina opened it to see a silver haired teenager with a mask on. "Kakashi nice to see you again." She then saw Kakashi's worried look. "What's wrong Kakashi?"_

"_Lady Kushina, Lord Minato is here!" Kushina grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders and began shaking him violently, asking where Minato was but stopped when Kakashi said something that disturbed her. "He's no longer a Wizard Saint Lady Kushina and wants to see you." Kushina nodded and asked Naruto to come with her. Both parent and child followed their silver haired escort towards their estranged husband/father._

"_Wait here Naruto. I need to talk with someone and afterwards you'll finally meet your father." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his mother walk forward while he stood back with Kakashi. Both stood out for what seems like hours until the door opened, revealing a blond haired man that resembled Naruto except for his lack of whisker mars, spikier hair and different facial structure._

"_Minato sensei you came back." Kakashi stated aloud but his eyes widened when Minato passed him without saying a single word to him, possessing a look of indifference. Naruto stood behind Kakashi as his biological father passed him without even sparing a glance at his son. Naruto went inside to see his mother crying, holding a piece of paper._

"_Momma what's wrong?" Kushina hugged her son as the piece of paper showed a picture of Minato, it was a wanted poster._

(Flashback end)

"Soon after my mother died and I never saw that man ever again. He betrayed the council and became a rogue mage." Naruto got up and started to walk away from them but turned his head back and said, "I know you guys mean well but I need time to myself."

(Unknown location)

"Drunk again. It seems I couldn't escape my sins after all. Forgive me my Kushina." Minato stood, except he had a 5 o'clock shadow and his spikey hair was down. Minato had several empty beer bottles next to him as he began to gulp down another one.

"It really is a shame about what happened to you, former Wizard Saint Minato Namikaze." Minato turned to see a black haired man who wore an elegant attire. "My name is Mard Geer. I have a proposition for you Minato or should I say Ragnarok, the first Etherious and my brother." Minato's eyes turned red as pure pitch black energy took over him while Mard grinned.

(Back with Naruto)

'I'm still too weak but I will grow stronger. For their sake.' Naruto looked over towards Fairy Tail and went inside to see Lucy and the others waiting for him. Naruto smiled as Lucy held her hand up for Naruto to take.

We soon see what will happen to the future. Jellal appears and faces off against Natsu, Laxus announcing the battle of Fairy Tail, the defeat of Oracion Seis and Wendy greeting Naruto. The battle with Grimoire Heart, Acnologia, the Grand Magic Games and finally Fairy Tail vs Tartarus with Naruto facing his father. We also see Naruto give Lucy a tender kiss.

Naruto took Lucy's hand and the screen fades.

**End. This was the final chapter, sorry for making it short and the long wait.**

**This story was not as popular as my other ones and I never abandon my stories so I made a final chapter, sorry for those who actually enjoyed this story. I have a new story coming up which I already started writing called Fulllmetal Mage which is on my profile alongside a few challenges. Now I can focus on my other stories so check them out. If you guys are unsatisfied then I'll make a special chapter for this story like I did for Rise of a Mage in the future. Also I will continue Path I Choose as it is my personal favourite. PM for questions and please don't be angry.**


End file.
